


Bluebird

by Rikuya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Barebacking, Blind Character, Bottom Jared Padalecki, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Schmoop, Synesthesia, Top Jensen Ackles, baker!Jensen, blind!Jared, writer!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuya/pseuds/Rikuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was blinded after he experienced a fever when he was nine. Years after, a stranger at a bakery made him see colors for the first time in his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> This is not real.  
> I don't own anything but the mistakes in this fic.  
> And obviously I only did a brief research on Synesthesia, so please don't take this seriously and scientifically.
> 
> Warning: Language, explicit m/m scene, a LOT of schmoop and fluff.

 

**Azure**

 

It was a beautiful afternoon in fall, golden leaves of ginkgo trees shining under the warm autumn sun. Usually, Jensen was bored out of his mind on these typical Mondays, where everybody was working their asses off and no one bothered to come into his shop. Monday afternoons was basically off for all of the employees and, well, as the owner, there wasn't anything like "a day off" for him unless he closes the shop, but most of the time, Monday afternoons were equivalent to half a day off anyways.

So of course he was just sending texts and reading something on his phone when the door opened, and of course he didn't notice the wind-bell ring until there was someone -- someone tall and hot and freakin' _gorgeous_ \-- standing in front of the counter and breathed out a slight "excuse me" at him.

"Oh, oh yeah, sorry I was...Welcome, and what can I do for you?" Jensen asked in an embarrassed tone, scratching the back of his neck as he put the phone away.

The guy in front of him, however, seemed blanked out for a brief second, eyes widened adorably, staring at Jensen with beautiful, multi-colored eyes. He managed to put himself together after, flashing out a dimpled smile, "It's fine, um look, I don't really know things about cakes and stuff, but my niece is turning 7 and I offered to bring something for her, you know, for her party tomorrow...I was wondering if you can help?"

"Yeah, of course, what kind of cake...?" Jensen smiled at him, "we have the kind that has strawberries and pink icings, if that's what you want for little girls."

"That sounds great, actually," The guy blinked, blushing, "but I was worrying about the size of the cake, kind of."

"Oh," Jensen nodded, "How many people will be at the party?"

The guy thought for a bit, "I think they mentioned five kids, so maybe eight? Plus the adults and herself."

"Okay, so maybe a 6''?" He made a vague gesture with his hand to show the size, "It's about this big."

"Um, I'm sorry but," The guy smiled apologetically, "But I can't really, uh..."

He raised his hand towards his eyes and waved a bit, and Jensen finally realized the white cane he clenched in his left hand, and the unfocused but still beautiful eyes which were staring into the space between them.

"Shit," Jensen cursed under his breath, beating himself up mentally for his slow realization, "I'm so _sorry_ I didn't, I wasn't being rude or anything, it's just,"

"It's okay," The guy assured him, giving out another dimpled smile, "I get it all the time because I'm tall, and they normally don't notice the cane."

"Oh," Jensen made a sound, and quickly rummaged into the stash of boxes under the counter, pulling out a 6" cake box, "I found a box for that size of the cake, do you think you can tell the size by touching it?"

"Yeah, totally," The guy reached out his large hands, slender fingers touching the box, and grinned, "That's perfect, do I need to get a reservation or...?"

Jensen pulled out a pen and the reservation chart, "Yeah, so I need to know your full name, phone number, and the words you wish to add on the cake."

"Jared Padalecki," The guy said, quickly realizing the problem, and his face turned into an adorable shade of pink, "uh, do you need me to spell that for you?"

Jensen blinked at the unusual, but familiar, last name, "Yes, please?"

He spelled it out, and Jensen watched Jared's lips move more closely than he intended to, and wrote down the things afterwards.

"It'll be ready at 3:00 p.m. tomorrow, just come and I'll get it wrapped up and ready." Jensen finished the chart, smiled at Jared even though he knew he couldn't see it. But Jared returned the smile, which amused him, and said, "Thank you, do I need a receipt or...?"

"Nah, I'll remember you." Jensen shrugged, "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing," Jared smiled again, all dimpled and teeth, "and your name is...?"

Jensen couldn't help but felt himself blushing as well, "Jensen," he said, for one time he was relieved that someone -- Jared -- couldn't see his face.

Jared nodded, repeating his name, "Jensen," he paused, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, have a nice day!"

Jared's eyes seemed to linger on him longer, as if that's actually possible, and walked out of that door with his eyes closed.

There was something unusual about Jared that Jensen couldn't pin-point it properly, but he refused to think about it further.

It's not like Jared would be interested in him, anyways.

And he spent the rest of the afternoon in the usual boredom. However, still, he found himself looking forward to meet Jared again.

Maybe he had a crush.

Yeah, he _definitely_ had a crush.

 

**Indigo**

 

The next day, at 3:00 p.m. precisely, Jensen was tapping on the counter with his finger tips when Jared walked through the bakery door, hands nudging slightly at the door frame.

"Hey!" Jensen called out when Jared walked toward him, and got a gorgeous smile in return.

 _Nice start, Ackles._ He thought to himself, before he told Jared to wait for a moment and went into the back to get Jared's order.

"Here you go," Jensen put the cake on the counter, "it's fifteen dollars and fifty cents, cash or credit card?"

Jared pulled out his wallet, "Credit, thank you."

He waited till he handed Jared's card back and put the cake securely into a bag, and then asked in an unsure tone, "Look, Jared, I don't mean to intrude on anything, but do you need a ride to...?"

Jared, fortunately, didn't seem to be offended, instead he smiled genuinely, "That's very sweet, Jensen, but I got a ride from a friend." He blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "But, uh, I want to ask you something, actually."

"I'm all ears, shoot."

"Perhaps, maybe, maybe..." Jared's whole face was bright red now, "maybe you would like to have a coffee with me someday?"

Jensen froze; he stared at Jared's embarrassed face, Adam's apple moving up and down, eyelashes fluttering. The silence dragged on between them, and Jared swallowed, bursting out an apology, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Jensen, I know we just met and, uhhh,"

"No, Jared, stop," Jensen stopped him quickly, "I didn't say no, okay? You just caught me off guard. Actually, I would love to. This Friday afternoon okay for you?"

"Oh," Jared blinked, "oh, yeah, Friday is good, but don't you have to work?"

"Dude," Jensen grinned, "I'm the owner, and I have my Fridays off. So when do you want to...?"

Jared bit his bottom lip, smiling shyly, "3:00 p.m.?"

"Alright," Jensen nodded, "Do you want me to pick you up, or do you have a place in mind that we can meet?"

"I do, actually, you know that coffee shop just around the corner? I'll meet you there."

"Sure thing," Jensen said in a cheerful tone -- way cheerful, in fact -- "I'll be there."

"Awesome, so, uh," Jared reached out his hand, "I'll see you Friday."

Jensen grabbed his hand, smiling like a dork, "Looking forward to it, Jared."

He watched Jared went out of the door with his cake in hand, and slid in to the passenger seat of a car waiting on the side of the road. He couldn't believe it, really, just when he thought his day couldn't get any better, Jared asked him out.

That gorgeous, sweet, hot-as-hell Jared has asked him out.

Well, he knew it's too early to make assumption, but it still couldn't stop his cheerful mood to go full-bloom on everybody in the world.

It's a good start. An _absolute_ good start.

 

**Glaucous**

 

Friday afternoon, it was not sunny as the past days in the week. It was cloudy, but not really dark and gloomy as the previous week. Jensen pushed the coffee shop door open at 3:00, and found Jared sitting in a corner, large hands cradling a steamy coffee cup.

He ordered his own cup of espresso, and then went over, "Hey,"

"Oh, hey," Jared lifted his head at him, "glad you came."

"I said I would," Jensen sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing Jared, "did you wait long?"

"Nah, I just arrived, five minutes ago maybe." Jared smiled, and then that smiled melted into a thoughtful expression.

Jensen blinked, "What's wrong?"

Jared smiled again, but more unsure this time, "Okay, confession,"

"Huh?"

"Just, hear me out, okay?" Jared inhaled in a deep breath, "So, uh, I wasn't born with blindness,"

Jensen's eyes widened at that, "What happened?"

"Fever," Jared shrugged, "Anyways, so I was blinded after I was nine, and I couldn't see anything since then, obviously. My world, it was dark, I mean I could sense light and stuff, and I definitely can still dream in colors and shapes, but I couldn't actually see things, you know?" He frowned, staring in the general direction of Jensen, "But, Jensen, the day I went into the bakery, the second that I heard your voice...I saw things."

"What do you mean, you saw things? Did you gain your eye sight again or...?"

"No, nothing like that. I saw _colors,_ " Jared did a vague gesture with his hand, "it's like...every time you speak, I can see colors bursting in front of my eyes, in the darkness, like fireworks."

"Jesus," Jensen breathed out, "this never happened before?"

" _Never_ ," Jared rubbed his hands on the coffee cup, "I was actually surprised that I could keep myself together when we first met. It was hell of a shock to me."

 "You did seem blanked out for a second, now I could see why," Jensen reached out and touched Jared's arm gingerly, "and this is why you asked me...?"

"Uh, yeah," Jared was blushing again, dipping his head, "and I thought your voice is...really nice, might got a crush on it. So I was hoping we can get to know each other at some point, and this whole coffee thing...it just came out of nowhere in my mind, hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, really," Jensen chuckled, "actually I was going to do the same thing if you haven't asked me first, so there you go."

"Seriously?" Jared's eyes widened at that revelation, he sounded genuinely surprised, "You wanted to ask _me_ out?"

He made a sound like "duh" before he could stop himself, and Jared chuckled at that, so Jensen decided to let it go for now. "Of course I did," Jensen said when their laughter went down, "I mean, I don't know how many people had told you, but in my opinion? You are sweet, polite and gorgeous, why wouldn't I want to date you?"

"I'm blind, Jensen, I think that's a given." Jared smiled bitterly, "and I work at home, don't really go anywhere outside my small neighborhood, so frankly no one complemented me like you do."

"Well, in that case, I think I'm gonna spoil you with as many complements as possible." He smiled, "and Jared, I don't give a shit if you are blind or not. People who can't see pass your physical disabilities? _They_ are blind."

Jared went speechless, just staring at him, blinking frantically.

"And," Jensen coughed, "I'm about to say something really cheesy, and if this thing work out at the end, you have my permission to mock me for the rest of our life." He waited till Jared nodded, rubbing a hand down his own face before he said it in a quiet tone, "You said I made you see colors for the first time in your life after your fever? I think...we are meant to be, Jared."

The gorgeous young man kept staring at him, and his face broke into the most beautiful smile Jensen had ever seen, "Yeah," He reached out and touched Jensen's hand with his fingers, "I think we are."

Jensen didn't hesitate; he tangled Jared's fingers with his own, "so," he started, thumb caressing the back of Jared's hand, "What color do you see, specifically?"

"It's hard to tell, really," Jared frowned, "I think it has something to do with emotions, I don't really know, but for now? It's a shade between gold and orange; I think it is a pleasant color."

Their conversation went on, from Jensen's love for baking to Jared's dogs, and three hours past like a blink of an eye, Jensen didn't realize the time until Jared's phone rings and he finally noticed the clouds became red and orange.

Jared gave him a apologetic smile, picked up the phone, "Hey Chad, ...yeah, I'm good, ...no, he's great, super nice, yeah, okay."

Jensen smirked when Jared hang up, "Are you talking about me being super nice?"

"Yeah," Jared blushed, "So I gotta go in about ten minutes, you want to..."

"Meet again?"

Jared's face turned into bright red, "If you want to."

"I would _love_ to," Jensen smiled, "You want to drop by the bakery?"

Jared nodded, "Sure, so, uh, next Wednesday maybe? Do you have to work on that day?"

"Nah," Jensen shrugged, "I can work around the schedule, three o'clock as usual then?"

"Okay, yeah, I'll drop by, you have a place in mind?"

"It's a surprise." He chuckled, standing up with Jared, and leaned forward, giving Jared a kiss on his cheek.

Jared was blushing like crazy now, mouth opening and closing but no words came out. Gently touching his hand, Jensen said in a soft tone, "Jared, I don't really know where your boundary line is, if anytime in the future I'm doing anything that you feel is too much, just tell me. We'll set things at your pace, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Jared smiled, "It's great now, just so you know."

"I'm glad to hear that."

 

**Turquoise**

 

Jared didn't seem to be unsure again when he came in to the bakery for the third time, and he seemed to sense where Jensen was. "Hey," he waved and gave out a full dimpled smile, mood cheerful as always.

"Hey yourself," Jensen was digging his car keys inside his pocket, and the clicking of the metal keys caused Jared to look at his direction.

"Are you driving?"

"Um-hmm," Jensen answered, "I just figured it'll be easier this way, and safer, of course."

Jared made a confused face, "So is it...far?"

"Not really, I'll drive you home if you want to." Jensen assured, "but you have to give me the address since...yeah."

Jared shook his head, "Just came back to the bakery is fine, I'll call Chad to pick me up."

"Okay, awesome, let's go then." He reached out to hold Jared's hand, fingers tangling together, and gently guiding him toward the parking-lot, making sure he warn Jared whenever there was a step down, or a puddle on the ground.

Jared wasn't using his cane anymore when he figured Jensen was being cautious, "Jensen?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Aww, you don't need to thank me, sweetheart," the nickname came out before he could stop himself, "shit, sorry."

Jared blushed, "No, it's fine, really...I kinda liked it."

"You like when I call you pet names?" Jensen smiled, "Guess I need to do it more often then."

He held open the door of his car for Jared to climb into the passenger seat, and Jared seemed to sense the bench seat when the car roared onto the road. "What car do you have?"

"A 67-chevy impala, she's my baby." He answered smugly, "I wish you can see her, she's beautiful."

Jared smiled, "Describe her to me then, I know what a classic car looks like, I just need small details like colors and stuff."

"Alright, then," Jensen smiled back, "So she's shiny black..."

Their conversation about the impala went along the whole drive, when Jensen pulled the car into park, Jared was turning his head toward the window, like an instinct, "Where are we?"

"My favorite place." Jensen answered, soft and gentle, "I want to show you when we first met."

"Show me?" Jared frowned.

"Well, more like let you feel, it's just a saying."

He realized Jared left the cane inside the car when he gently guided the taller man to their destination, Jensen was shocked, actually, that Jared was willing to let him take control, that Jared was already feeling safe. His heart skipped a beat at that thought, and he couldn't help but smiled like a dork and squeezed Jared's hand affectionately.

"Are you taking me to the beach?" Jared sniffed the air, "I think I can smell it."

"Close, but not quite," Jensen said smugly, "just wait and you'll see."

Jared raised an eyebrow, "If you insist,"

"I do." Jensen chuckled, dragging Jared along the small path that leads to the sea cliff. He had to do this very carefully, he knew, of course, but he was nervous too -- this was a real date, nothing like the small coffee they had the other day.

Jensen warned Jared when they stepped onto the cliff itself, guiding the younger man toward the edge, and somehow managed to keep him away from the edge for a few feet.

"Oh my god," Jared's eyes widened, "is this...I can hear the sea birds, it's not a beach, it's a sea cliff isn't it?"

"You got it," Jensen held his hand as speaks, "I always come here when I need the space and peace, you know? Closing my eyes for a bit, let the rest of my senses kick in."

Jared blinked a few times, "I never knew this place...but I rarely go out either, so yeah...but you're right, here? Maybe it's a good thing to not let your eyes distract you."

"I'm not saying the sight is not nice, it's gorgeous, actually, but you can see the sea everywhere along the coast line." Jensen shrugged, "In a city, though, you can't really find a place that's quiet and peaceful without any of those roaring of the cars, and people shouting and yelling and walking around making loud noises."

Jared smiled, "I think I just found a new inspiration, thank you."

"Inspiration?" Jensen asked in confusion, "For what?"

 "Oh, I didn't tell you what I do for a living?"

"You didn't, yeah, so...?"

Jared answered him almost shyly, "I'm a writer, actually. You know Chad? He's a good friend, but he's also my editor as well."

"Wow," Jensen said in a tone of awe, "That's...incredible, you write in your own name or pen name?"

"You are asking this because you want to read my stuff or what?" Jared teased him, "You can say it's...uh, both?"

"Yeah?"

"I go by J.T.Padalecki."

Jensen's mind blanked out for a moment, and his jaw just dropped, "Fuck, I _knew_ that last name is so familiar, fuck, you are _that_ J.T.Padalecki?"

"Uh, I guess...hold on, Jensen, you know my stuff?"

"Jared," Jensen answered him, still not believing this is happening, "I read every single book you wrote, they are wonderful. I guess I'm a huge fan."

Jared just looked at him with a genuine surprised expression on his face, blinking frantically.

"Earth to Jared?" Jensen reached out and touched his left shoulder, "Did I surprise you that much?"

The young man swallowed, "You did, I never imagined..."

"Dude, you are number one on the New York Best Seller's list for how long?" Jensen rolled his eyes, "I'm the one who didn't put two and two together in the first place. I'd be asking for your autograph like a stupid fan girl if I did."

Jared finally seemed to come back to his normal self and laughed at the joke, "Well, I never practiced," he shrugged, "Because I don't do tour and stuff, so..."

"I understand, totally," Jensen assured him.

Jared nodded, and suddenly smiled brightly at him, "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"We are really meant to be."

 

**Celeste**

 

Things progressed and days passed, Jared was working and stressing over deadlines, so Jensen rarely see him in the past few weeks. They share phone calls once in awhile; apparently Chad had programmed Jensen's phone number into Jared's phone for him and put him on speed dial.

It was late night when Jared rang him, sounding tired and exhausted, and Jensen could swear that he heard the brewing sound of a coffee machine.

"Seriously, Jay," The nickname came out shortly after their second date, and Jared didn't seem to mind at all, so Jensen just kept using it, just to see Jared blushing every time, "You should get some sleep, not calling me while shoving coffee down your throat."

'Jen...' He heard a sigh from the other end of the phone, 'I just...I want to hear your voice, just for a few minutes, okay?'

"Jesus, you need to ask? All I'm saying is you are tired as fuck so...I'm worried,"

'I appreciated, I really do, but it's just...'

"Hmm? What happened? Writer's block or what?"

'No, nothing, it's near the end so I'll be done in another three days or so, but it's so dark and quiet in my room, you know? Without your voice and the colors...'

"Do you need me to come over?"

'It's okay, really,' Jared laughed slightly, 'I'm just becoming addicted to your voice, I guess.'

"You guess?" Jensen chuckled, "Right,"

He heard the coffee mug clicking the counter, "I'll let you go back to work then?"

'Yeah, yeah, I probably should.' Jared sighed, 'Just two or three more days, if I don't struggle at the ending, I hope.'

"Good luck," Jensen said in a soft tone, "and get some sleep."

Jared huffed, 'You sound like my mom, Jen.'

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, it's technically the same thing."

'Shut up.'

 

**Zaffre**

 

Jensen revisited Jared's novels in the next few days when Jared went MIA on him. Knowing the author, and apparently, dating the author, did make the whole book different somehow. The description of sound and smell, the extraordinary feelings of the characters, and the overall imagery of the whole book just fascinated him more.

It's Jared's world he's reading. It's Jared's _heart_.

He was in the middle of "Jus in Bello" when Jared pushed through the door of the bakery, looking cheerful and energetic. He went straight to Jensen at the counter, a broad smile on his face.

"Hey Jen!"

"Hey yourself," Jensen smiled, "all done? I see you got some sleep."

"Yeah, actually, I finished two days ago, and spent the whole two days after that sleeping." He shrugged, "What are you doing?"

"Reading your book." Jensen grinned when he saw Jared blushing at his words, "What? I couldn't reach you in the past few days, so the only thing I got is your work."

"You can always ring me, you know."

"Nah, don't want to bother you," Jensen went around the counter and gently tapped the young man's shoulder, "I'll flip the sign, go sit down on one of those tables by the window, alright?"

Jared spun around, "Of course, but are you sure...?"

Jensen shushed him by pushing a finger to his lips, "I didn't see you for _too_ long, wanna give my whole afternoon to you."

Jared, blushing adorably, obeyed and walked toward the general direction of the dining tables, hands nudging slightly at the back of one chair and sat down.

Jensen joint his boyfriend soon after he flipped the open sign to close, brought two cups of hot tea and pushed one of the mugs toward Jared. "It's hot, careful."

"I know," Jared smiled, cradling the cup with his huge hands, "Oh, and Chad figured out something for me over the last two days,"

"Huh? Something of what?"

Jared scratched the back of his neck shyly, "Uh, about why your voice can make me see colors?"

Jensen's eyes widened, "Oh, right, he did?"

"Yeah, apparently, it's not something really unusual...it's called Synesthesia, which somehow your brain connects your two senses together so..." Jared made a vague gesture with his hand, "some people can hear colors, or see smell, something like that."

"Okay, make sense," Jensen frowned, "But if you can...how come you never experienced it before?"

"Actually, I never experienced it before or after I met you, it's only _you._ " Jared shrugged, "In Chad's words, and I quote, 'you two are just soul mates that are strangely connected in a psychological way', I really don't think we should think about it that hard. It'll just fry our brains."

"I agree, and so far, I'm kinda concerned about you being friend with Chad," Jensen remarked dryly.

Jared made a face, "Well...he's the only one who's willing to talk to me the way you will talk to a normal person in high school, so I'm kind of stuck with him for life. And he became my editor four years after we graduated...it's just a coincidence. But he'll grow on you, you know, that's part of his charm."

"Somehow I doubt it," Jensen muttered under his breath, "As long as he doesn't call me at ass o'clock in the morning and asking me why you aren't picking up your phone."

"What? He did that?"

"Yeah, I think you are in your writing zone, so you missed your call probably?"

Jared blushed, "Uh, probably, I do that often, it's never been a problem before though...But why would he call you?"

"He thought we were fucking." Jensen deadpans, "His words, not mine."

Jared was blushing hard now, his whole face is bright red, "Oh my god I'm going to kick his ass for that, we haven't even..."

They haven't even had a real kiss. That was what Jared's was trying to say, and Jensen knew it before it was said.

He was keeping the pace slow, he knew Jared was all new to this whole dating thing, and he wasn't going to push. All the kisses they shared are chaste and innocent, a peck on the cheek or just a simple touch of lips.

"Is it bothering you?" Jensen asked softly, "I want you to feel comfortable around me, ya know? So help me, Jay, let me know if you want something."

"Uh..." Jared blushed, but lifting his head and smiled, "Yeah, okay, but for now?" He reached over, touching Jensen's hand, "I really want you to kiss me."

Jensen didn't even bother to response, he stood up and leaned over, their fingers tangling together, and kissed Jared on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, tender and soft at the first, he could feel Jared's soft lips trembling slightly under his. He could see Jared's eye lashes flattered, and felt Jared parting his lips when Jensen sucked on his bottom lips gently.

Jared tastes like sunlight. The combination of the lingering taste of English tea, the sweetness of the responding tongue, and the smooth texture of the young man's lips under his own almost drowning him in the warmth of the kiss. Jared clung to him, tongue sliding against his, moaning and melting into the kiss, fingers tightening and caressing the back of his hand.

As they were kissing, the warm autumn sunlight was shining through the window blinds, dust floating in the air, and Jensen could hear the rushing of the cars outside of the bakery, could hear the flapping wings of the birds. It was a strong contrast to how silent it was in the bakery. With closed eyes, everything else felt stronger now, like the warmth of Jared's fingers, like the soft gasps and wet noise of their mouth slotting together, like the beating of their hearts. Jensen wondered if this is how Jared always feels like. The steady, synchronized beating of theirs heart when they pressed close; the warm breath they share between their lips; the safe, tranquil love flowing through their veins.

He felt Jared smiling against his lips as he pulled away, those beautiful, multi-colored eyes were half-lidded, and Jensen couldn't help but kissed Jared again.

"That was..."

"Good?" Jensen murmured, "'Cause I'd like to do it again."

Jared bit his bottom lip and smiled, "I'd like that too."

 

**Cyan**

 

It was kind of awkward to ask Jared to come over to his place. Normally he would dig out his movie collections, but in Jared's case is different. Jared, of course, was genuinely care-free.

"I could listen to thoses movies you have, you know," Jared shrugged, sitting on Jensen's couch, "if you really had nothing to do with me."

Jensen rolled his eyes, sitting down beside him, draping an arm over his shoulder and pulling him close, "Oh, sweetheart," He smirked, "I have a lot of things that I want to do with you."

Jared raised an eyebrow, teasing, "Yeah?"

Jensen shook his head, smiling, leaning down to kiss Jared, "I won't do anything you're not ready for, though."

The younger man raised a hand to touch Jensen's face, fingers tracing his jaw line, "You know, I never knew how you look...Chad said you are hot as hell, but..."

Jensen made a face, "Chad? Now I'm getting disturbed." He chuckled after the remark, and pulling Jared's hand up to his temple, "You think you are going to get something vague by touch?"

"I could try..." Jared caressed the skin there for one brief moment, before moving them toward Jensen's forehead, reaching up to touch his hairline, and asked softly, "What's the color of your hair?"

"Uh, dirty blonde? I used to have really blonde hair when I was little, but as I grew up, you know."

Jared nodded, his fingers moved to feel the softness of Jensen's hair, then gently sliding down to his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, the high angle of his cheekbones.

"Your lashes are so long..." Jared whispered, "What's the color of your eyes?"

"Green, pretty sure." Jensen turned his face to kiss Jared's pulse, "Yours are prettier, you know."

Jared laughed, "As a kid I never really got what my eye color is, so in pre-school, whenever they have those stupid questions about your hair color and eye color I always wrote different things."

"I still couldn't tell," Jensen said fondly, "I guess it's hazel, but there are blue and green and spikes of gold...They are gorgeous, Jay."

"Now you are just flattering me," Jared huffed out a small laugh, "but it's about you, not me, back to business."

Jensen smiled at the mock sternness of Jared's voice, turning his face back under Jared's touch, feeling those fingers touching his cheek, his jaw line and his lips. Jared traced his lips with the pad of his thumb, leaning in to kiss Jensen gingerly.

"You are hot, even just by touching," Jared mumbled against his mouth, "I really, really wish I can see you, never wanted something so bad before."

His hand raised, smoothing down to Jared's spine, "I know, baby, but I'm here. You can touch me all you want, I'm all _yours_."

"It's cheating to say those things..." Jared nuzzled into the crook of Jensen's neck, closing his eyes and hummed contently.

Jensen bent down to kiss the top of his head, "You fallin' asleep on me?"

Jared yawned in response, "You're comfy,"

"Right," Jensen huffed, petting his hair, "you good?"

"Um hmm..."Jared smiled against his skin, "it's baby blue right now, just so you know."

 

**Iris**

 

Jared became a regular of the bakery when he's apparently free from work for a super long time, his frequent visit made the usual customers were addressing him as "Jensen's boy", which Jensen teased him every time when they were alone.

In Chad's word, things were really starting to heat up between the two. Like Jensen's hand is constantly sneaking around Jared's waist, like Jared's head is constantly on Jensen's shoulder, like Jensen always has that stupid, dork-in-love kind of smile on his face.

However, Jensen could never really identify his feelings for Jared as one specific thing. There was care, protectiveness, adoration, even possessiveness. Maybe that's the definition of love, he never knew. There's one thing he does know though, he knew he wanted to make that young man smile for him, he wanted to be that man to make Jared smile.

Their relationship made to ten dates when Jared finally kissed him passionately in the car and asked Jensen to bring him home.

"You sure?" He nipped at Jared's bottom lip after he pulled the car into park, "I'm not going to be mad if you decided it's still too early for this."

Jared's respond was a passionate, hungry kiss, tongue swiping into his mouth, hands pawing at his chest impatiently. "Stop asking, Jen, it's been too long," he kissed along Jensen's jaw line, "take me to bed before I molest you right the fuck here in the car."

"You asked for this," Jensen was already half hard, he grinded himself to Jared's thigh for a brief second before pulling away, hushing Jared out of the car and took his hand, dragging the young man toward his apartment.

They were kissing before the elevator door wasn't even fully closed, all teeth and tongue, losing the sweetness from their usual make-out session, only hunger and lust shared between their hot breath. Jensen was nipping Jared's earlobe, hand skimming under his T-shirt, biting and kissing along his throat, latching onto his collarbone and sucking hard enough to leave a love bite.

It was only when he pushed Jared onto his bed when he started to kiss the young man gently, hands caressing his skin with tenderness, "You ever done anything?" He asked, pulling Jared's shirt off.

Jared shook his head in negative, knees drew up, rubbing along Jensen's side. Jensen sighed, kissing along Jared's cheekbones, "Gonna take care of you," he murmured against the soft skin, "gonna make you feel good, okay?"

Jensen's hand moved from Jared's stomach to his chest, rubbing his nipples, drawing out a surprised cry from his lover underneath him. "Feel good?" He chuckled, leaned down to lick a stripe across the already hardening nipple, closing his mouth around it and sucked gently. Jared bucked under him, hard length rubbing Jensen's thigh, soft moans escaping his lips to echo inside the room.

Jensen trailed kisses down his chest, his stomach, hands closing on Jared's belt buckle, "Jay?"

"Humm?"

"Anytime you want me to stop, just say it, alright? We don't have to do it all the way if you don't want to."

"You don't need to..."

"Just promise me," Jensen said softly, "promise me you are not doing this for me but for us."

Jared looked at him through his glassy eyes, "Okay, okay, I promise."

Jensen smiled and kissed him again, quickly undoing Jared's jeans and sliding them off and onto the ground. He rubbed at the hard length still trapped inside Jared's boxers, forcing out a strangled moan from the taller man. Smirking, he slide the boxers off, too, dropped his head to lick at the head.

"Jen!" Jared yelled, bucking his hips up when Jensen's mouth closing around his cock, and Jensen just put his hand on Jared's waist and pressed gently.

"Easy," he smiled, "just taking the edge off, okay? "

Jared nodded, and Jensen went straight back to the blow job, taking Jared's length inside his mouth, throat fluttering around the head. His tongue swiping under the crown, licking continuously at the slit. It was not very long till Jared was falling apart, hips jerking helplessly and letting out broken moans and whimpers as he shuttered in Jensen's mouth. Jensen's finger found its way behind Jared's balls, teasing the sensitive spot before it went straight between Jared's cheeks, pad nudging and rubbing against the tight hole. And that was it, Jared came down Jensen's throat with a sharp cry, falling bonelessly onto the bed, moaning and panting as Jensen sucked him through the aftershocks.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared throw his arm across his face, "oh my fucking god,"

Jensen grinned, leaning down to kiss him, and tapped Jared's side gently, "Roll over for me, baby."

Jared quickly complied, rolling over. Jensen took off his own pants and boxers before he went to straddle Jared's hips, gently nip at the nape of his neck.

"Fuck," He purred against Jared's soft skin, "so hot, baby, gonna make love to you, gonna make you come so hard that you can see stars..."

Jared whined impatiently under him, pushing his ass just the right angle to rub against Jensen's hard cock. Jensen choked out a curse before he went back to his work, kissing down Jared's back and caressing the skin with adoration.

He took his time, tongue and lips sucking at every knob of Jared's spine, tasting the sweetness of his lover's body. Jensen soon was at the crack of Jared's ass, and Jared was already hard again, whining softly as he trailed a finger between the perfect ass-cheeks.

"C'mon, don't be a tease,"

Jensen huffed out a laugh, kneading his cheeks, "Getting impatient, Jay? Can't wait to let me into you? Fuck you good and hard and you'll be leaking my come for days?"

"Fuck," Jared whimpered, "promises, Jen, promises...uhhhh"

That smart protest melted into a moan when Jensen pulled his cheeks apart, exposing the tight hole. Jensen smiled against his ass, licking a long strip along Jared's hole, feeling the pucker twitched under his mouth. Jared whined, pushing his ass up against Jensen's face, trying to get more of the pleasure coming from the action. Wasn't going to reject the obvious invitation, Jensen used his thumbs to pull the hole open a bit, tongue licking around the rim, thrusting inside slightly, sucking onto the furl opening with sweet suction. Jared was already shivering with pleasure, squirming under him, "Jen, oh my god, fuck, fuck,"

Jensen pulled away and reached over to the bedside, just enough time to get lube from the counter, "Patient, young man," he purred, even though his cock is hard enough that almost hurting, he still managed to hold back and went back to rim Jared open. This wasn't about him, this was about to make Jared feel good.

He pushed a lubed finger into Jared as he continued to lick him open, thrusting his tongue along his finger further into the tight hole, twisting and curling slightly, testing the resistance. Jared was trying to relax, he could tell from the muscles clenching around his tongue and finger, and it made the second finger slide in easily as the first one. He pulled his mouth away, murmuring calming words to his lover as he gently worked his fingers in and out, spreading Jared open.

"You okay?" he murmured, "not hurting?"

Jared pushed back onto his fingers, "Not...uh, not enough..."

Jensen clamped his other hand onto his own cock to keep himself from coming right then, he muttered a curse under his breath, curling his fingers and rubbing Jared's insides until he heard Jared screamed and clenching his hole hard. He smirked, rubbing that sweetspot until Jared was almost sobbing. The third finger went in without any resistance, and Jared was rocking back and fucking himself onto Jensen's fingers.

"Jen, I'm ready, god, fuck me," Jared whined, pre-come leaking from his cock, "Jen..."

"You sure?" Jensen asked hoarsely, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't!" Jared squirmed, "Stop asking and fuck me already,"

"Fuck," Jensen cursed, pulling out his fingers and spreading a generous amount of lube onto his own cock, "I'm clean, I promise, just got tested after I started to date you, trust me?"

Jared moaned when the head pressed against his hole, and nodded frantically when he realized Jensen was waiting for an answer. "Of course, Jen, god, of course I trust you."

He kissed Jared's back, holding onto Jared's hips as he slowly pushed his cock into the tight channel. "Fuck..." He breathed out, gently rocking his hips as he spreading Jared open, "So fucking tight, Jay, feel so good..."

Jared cried out when Jensen fully entered him, bare skin to bare skin, strong arms coming around him and pulling him close to Jensen's chest. The sweet burn of Jensen's cock dragging his insides, the head of the cock pressed so deep and he almost screamed because of how good it feels.

"Tell me when I can move," Jensen's voice was deep, husky with lust, and Jared pushed back without word, hoping his lover would get what he want.

Jensen got it, of course, "God, baby, you're insatiable," He started to thrust, gently and shallowly at first, but soon starting to fuck Jared like he meant it, moving and angling his hips, slamming in and out of the tight hole, across Jared's prostate with every thrust, drawing out Jared's cries and moans.

Jared was sobbing, the pleasure was so intense, especially when Jensen was still whispering sweet, filthy words against his ear. Colors bursting in front of his eyes as bursts of pleasure shooting up his spine. Jared arched up, head dropping between his shoulders as Jensen kept his promise and fucked him till he was pushing back to meet every movement Jensen made.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Jensen panted, circling his hips and rubbed Jared's sweetspot with the head of his cock, "gonna make you scream as you come for me, baby, gonna fill you up with my come and you're going to be leaking for days,"

"Do it," Jared cried, "fuck, Jen, oh my fucking..."

Jensen grabbed his hips, slamming into him as his hand closing around Jared's cock, "come for me," he muttered, and it only took a swipe of thumb across the slit to make Jared screamed Jensen's name when he came, shooting white stripes across the sheets, insides clenching around Jensen's cock. Jensen bit onto Jared's shoulder's as he thrust his hips in a frantic speed, chasing his own orgasm, and coming so suddenly, Jared's name on his lips, when Jared clenched his hole one more time.

He somehow managed to pull out, get a washcloth from the bathroom, and went back to Jared and clean up. Jensen was surprised when he found Jared was still awake when he finished the whole clean-up, so he spooned Jared from behind, "I love you, Jay."

"Love you too," Jared murmured, a smile in his voice, "Hey, Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know bluebirds?"

"...No, why?"

"...Well," Jared's fingers was caressing the back of his hand, "they have the most amazing shade of blue, some people say they represent happiness....and..."

"And?"

Jared smiled, closing his eyes, "That's the color I see every time when you say 'I love you'."

 

**Sapphire**

 

The first copy of Jared's new book came right on the first day of November, and the young author pushed the book into his lover's hand, smiling brightly as he flipped the first page.

 

_Dedicated to Jensen..._

_For coloring my world with your voice._

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pie!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, now my beta is only microsoft word so I'm in a desperate need of a beta!  
> If anyone is interested, please comment or message me :)


End file.
